


Thanks For The Memories

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Fall Out Boy Song, Bathing/Washing, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Implied Relationships, Logan Needs A Hug, Mild Gore, Recovery, Rescue, young may
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: After being Hulked Out, Bruce finds an injuried Logan and basically washed him up.... a sponge bath.Title is from Fall Out Boy





	Thanks For The Memories

Bruce Bamner woke up in a demolished building, broken cement and shattered glass litter the ground like confetti. Dangerous confetti to be exact.

Bruce look at the body of the man he or in this case, Hulk slammed to the ground like 12 times, was it Victor Creed?

Bruce got up, thanks to a piece of concrete to balance himself due to the fact he wasted his energy during his little rampage


End file.
